Yuuki's Story
by Nakira.Taisho
Summary: Almost five hundred years ago, what was it like in Konoha? A little girl was found unconscious at the practice field by the youngest of the Uchiha clan. After bringing her home, his family decides to help her as much as possible. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Info

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 0- Info**

The Uchiha Clan:

_Uchiha Ushiiro_ has slightly long black hair, dark brown almost black eyes, and is the shortest member of his family. He regularly wears a green vest and long pants; he wears his headband on his forehead. He specializes in the use of sharingan, and fire element jutsu. He is 13 at start of Yuuki's Story, goes all the way up to age 23. His birthday falls on July 29, 1496 AD

_Uchiha Mai_ is Ushiiro's oldest sister. She is tall, with short black hair, and brown eyes. She regularly wears short dresses, and wears her Hitai-ate like a headband (similar to Haruno Sakura). She specializes in the use of sharingan, and water and wind element jutsu. She is 22 at start of story, her birthday falling on May 18, 1487.

Mai's twin sister, _Uchiha Yori_, looks just like Mai except her hair is longer. She wears pants usually, and her Hitai-ate around her neck. She specializes in the use of sharingan, and fire and earth element jutsu. She is 22 at start of story. Her birthday falls on May 19, 1487 (Mai and Yori are twins, but they were born round midnight, Mai just before midnight, making her birthday the 18th, and Yori just after midnight, making her birthday the 19th).

_Uchiha Minako_ is average height, with long brown hair and black eyes. She regularly wears long skirts except when on a mission, and then she wears shorter dresses, wears the leaf symbol on her gloves that she only takes off when she sleeps. She specializes in the use of sharingan and shadow manipulation. She is 18 at start of story, her birthday falling on March 10, 1491

Minako's twin sister, _Uchiha Naomi_, looks just like Minako, though her hair is about as short as Uchiha's hair. She dresses similar to Yuuki (extremely revealing and easy to move around in), and wears her Hitai-ate on her forehead. She specializes in the use of sharingan, fire element jutsu. She is 18 at start of story. Her birthday is the same as her sister.

_Uchiha Kora_ is the tallest of the family (along with Nina), with long as hell black hair usually in a braid. She usually wears short dresses, with her Hitai-ate tied to the right sleeve of her clothes. She specializes in the use of sharingan, and fire and water element jutsu. She is 16 at start of story, her birthday falling on July 2, 1493.

Kora's twin sister, _Uchiha Nina_, appears the same as Kora (including the hair and everything), wearing her Hitai-ate on her left sleeve. She specializes in the use of sharingan, and water element jutsu. She is 16 at start of story. Her birthday falls on the same day as Kora's.

_Uchiha-sama_ is tall, with short black hair with white blond streaks, and brown eyes. Usually wears short-sleeved dresses, with her Hitai-ate attached to her sleeves. Not much is known about her except that she uses sharingan.

_Uchiha-Otou_ is tall, with dark brown almost black hair, and black eyes, wearing his headband on his forehead. Like Uchiha-sama, not much is known about him except that he uses sharingan

The Hyuuga Clan:

_Hyuuga Tira_…looking at her makes me think of Hinata-chan. She specializes in the Hakke and using Byakugan. She is 11 at start of story, dies at 15. Her birthday falls on April 20, 1498.

_Hyuuga Saru_…looks like an older version of Hinata. Like most Hyuuga, she specializes in the Hakke and using Byakugan. She is 13 at start of story, dies at 16. Her birthday is February 14, 1496.

_Hyuuga Michiru_…she looks like Hanabi (Hinata's younger sister *I can't really describe them that well can I?*). Like the others, she uses Byakugan, and she's a genius with the Hakke. She is 9 at beginning of story, her birthday falling on August 29, 1500

_Hyuuga Muro_ is exactly like Neji, down to his attitude and everything ^^. He's a genius with Byakugan and the Hakke Shou. He is 7 at start of story, his birthday falling on September 30, 1503.

Yuuki's Friends:

_Inuzuka Rondo_ looks a lot like Kiba, but instead of black lining his hood, there isn't any lining, wears his headband on his forehead. His best known ability is communicating with dogs. He is 10 at start of story, his birthday falling on January 29, 1499.

_Aburame Kanon_ looks like a shorter version of Shino. He uses bugs in combat. He is 11 at start of story, his birthday falling on May 9, 1498.

_Hatake Kairi_ looks like Sakura-chan with silver hair. She specializes in Sharingan and fire style jutsu. She is 11 when she shows up in the story and her birthday is November 1, 1503.


	2. The Uchiha Clan

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 1- The Uchiha Clan**

I open my eyes and notice that I don't recognize the place I'm in. I panic. (Honestly, you put a 6 year old in a place without their realizing it, your going to have a freak-out.) A guy comes in the room, carrying a tray of food and drink. I'm sitting on the bed hyperventilating.

"Good, you're awake! Here, breathe into this." He hands me a small bag. I hold it to my mouth and breathe in and out into it. When I calm down, he puts the tray in front of me. "Can you tell me your name?" I try to speak but I can't.

'_What is my name? I'm not sure. I think it was Yuuki.'_

"Can you talk?" I shake my head. I can write I think. I try to tell him, with my hands, that I need something to write with. He doesn't seem to understand. "I'm Uchiha Ushiiro. It's a pleasure. Can you write? Maybe you can tell me your name that way." I nod. He stands up and goes to the desk in the corner of the room. He brings back a strip of parchment and a quill. I smile. He puts the parchment and quill in front of me. I pick it up and start writing.

'_My name is Yuuki; I don't remember my other name. It's a pleasure Ushiiro-oniisama.'_ He smiles.

"I don't know what my mom would say about it, but I'm sure you can choose to become part of our family. Do you know how to talk, but just can't right now?" I nod.

'_Yeah, that's how it is. Where is your mom?'_ He shrugs.

"I don't know really. Probably at the Kageru's office. She's very important so she spends a lot of time up there with father. She'll be back this evening." I smile.

'_Oh, ok. I understand. So, um, where am I?'_ It helps to know where you are at all times. It keeps you aware.

"Konohagakure, in the Uchiha estate. My sisters aren't here either. They have jobs and I don't have anything planned with my team yet."

'_Team, what do you mean? How many sisters do you have? How old are you?'_ He smiles.

"Every ninja has a team. We're put into teams of three with an elite ninja as our leader. I have 6 sisters; all of them are older than me. And I'm 13 years old. How old are you?" I shrug.

'_I'm not sure. I think I might be 6 though. I look 6 don't I? I'm not sure.'_ He smiles.

"Let's just say you're 6. You do look like you're 6. Do you want to get up?" I nod.

'_Yeah, but I can't write and walk at the same time.'_ I move until I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay; I don't usually talk much when I'm walking anyways. We can go to the academy and you can meet my sisters. They all meet there for lunch when they're all in town." I nod and stand up. I lose my balance and almost fall. He catches me.

"A-a-ari-ga-ga-t-tou." I smile. So does he.

"Congratulations on your first word!" We both laugh. He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house.

When we get to the school, instead of going inside, he pulls me around the side of the building and to the back. I guess this is where his sisters are.

"Onee-sama! She woke up!" I stop and jerk my hand out of his. He was starting to run faster and it hurt. "Yuuki-chan? Are you okay?" I nod. Maybe I can actually talk now.

"Y-y-y." I can't get the word out all the way.

"It's alright, you don't have to talk." I smile.

"Thank you." I already have that re-mastered. I wonder why I can't speak anymore. I wonder why I can't remember anything. I walk over to him and he takes me closer to his sisters.

"Hi! I'm Mai! This is my twin sister Yori." The one who looks the oldest smiles. She seems very energetic. The girl beside her, Yori, smiles shyly. I do thumbs up. They all laugh.

"I'm Minako!" I nod. Within five minutes, I have learned all of their names and who is older in which set of twins. Three sets of twin girls and one boy. Mai, Yori, Minako, Naomi, Kora, Nina, and Ushiiro. The seven Uchiha siblings. I try to say their names.

"M-Mai-neesama. Y-Yori-neesama. M-mi-mina-Minako-neesama. Na-Naomi-neesama. Kora-neesama. N-Nina-neesama. Ushiiro-oniisama." They all clap whenever I say something new. It's very encouraging.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan! You want to spar with me?" I smile. I like fights for fun. I think.

"Y-yes!" They laugh. Ushiiro-oniisama and I stand up and get in a starting position.

"On my count! Ready! Steady! Go!" I straighten up and close my eyes. I can still see, sort of like looking through a piece of wavy glass, it's blurry but I can tell when he advances. I dodge just in time and slam my hand on his back. He recovers quickly and tries to knock my feet out from under me. I jump and flip into a tree. I wait until he is standing under the branch I'm on and then drop onto his back, he falls under my weight. He tries to get up but I dig my feet into the ground and keep him on the ground. Nina-neesama stands up.

"Yuuki-chan wins! Maybe you should have used some jutsu Nii-chan!" I laugh and let him up. He brushes off and tackles me. I laugh and try to push him off.

"G-get off!" He stands and helps me up.

"How old are you?" I shake my head. My throat hurts from re-learning how to talk.

"She's 6." She nods and smiles.

"I guess you're tired of talking. That's alright. Nina-chan, are there any openings in the junior class?" She shakes her head.

"Kora?" She nods.

"Yeah, but she won't be old enough to study with the 10 and 11 year olds. She's not old enough." Mai-neesama shakes her head.

"She beat Ushiiro-chan and he's the top Genin! She can probably study with the older kids." I smile.

"We need to talk to Oka-sama, Otou-sama, and Kageru-sama first though. They have to approve it first." Yori-neesama smiles and stands up finished with her lunch.

"I have a meeting with Kageru-sama about a mission anyways. I can take you up there to talk to them if you want Yuuki-chan." I nod and smile. I stand up and follow her to the Kageru's office. She knocks on the door. I don't notice when the door opens and she goes in. I stand there watching the clouds.

Suddenly, I'm pulled into the room. "Yuuki-chan! Pay attention!" I nod. "Kageru-sama, Oka-sama, Otou-sama, this is Yuuki-chan. The girl Ushiiro-chan found in the park the other day. She just woke up and was eating lunch with us. She fought with Ushiiro-chan and won." I smile.

"Why isn't she telling us this herself? Can you talk sweetheart?" I shake my head.

"N-n-not m-m-mu-much." She smiles.

"Okay then, we won't force you to talk much. So Yori-chan, how old is she?" I look around the room. It's empty except for a long table with three chairs behind it and a couch in front. The center chair is occupied by a man wearing a red robe and a red hat, I can see silver-ish hair under the hat, and he has black, tired looking eyes. On the right is a woman with black hair and brown eyes in a short-sleeved dress. A metal thing with a leaf on it is attached to her sleeve. On the left, is a man with dark brown almost black hair and black eyes. He is wearing a headband across his forehead with a leaf symbol on it. I look at Yori-neesama. She has a symbol like that on a piece of fabric hanging from her neck. I wonder what those symbols mean. The man in the center speaks.

"Yuuki-chan, do you remember anything before today?" I shake my head.

"No. S-s-sorry." I look at the floor.

"It's okay Yuuki-chan. You don't have to strain yourself. Kageru-sama, I say we let her study in Uchiha Kora-chan's class. She can stay in that class until she's old enough to graduate." I look up and smile. The man, who I assume is Kageru-sama, nods.

"I think that will be fine. Yori, do you know if your sister would be willing to take her into the class?" Yori-neesama nods.

"I'm sure of it, Kageru-sama." He smiles at me.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, you will start at the academy, Yuuki-chan. The only other matter is what is her last name?" I shrug.

"I, I don't know." Good this is coming easier now. It must be because I've been listening to them talk this entire time.

"She can take our last name. Unless she wants to give herself a last name of her own." I smile.

"Thank you." The man on the left smiles. I think he's Ushiiro-oniisama's dad.

"What do you want to do? If you don't want to talk, you can nod if you want to be an Uchiha, or shake your head if you want to give yourself a last name." I smile and shake my head. "In that case, do you have anything in mind?" I walk up to the desk.

"Paper, please." He nods and hands me a sheet of parchment and a quill. _'__I am Noriyoki Yuuki. I just remembered it. That's my name.'_ I slide the sheet to him. He smiles.

"Nice to meet you Noriyoki Yuuki-chan." I nod and back away.

"Class starts in the morning at 8. Don't be late. You can leave now. I have something to discuss with Yori-chan." I nod and leave the room. I go back to the school, hoping that Ushiiro-oniisama is waiting for me there. I see him and run to him.

"How did it go?" I smile.

"I remembered my n-n-name!" He smiles at me.

"Can you say it yet?" I shake my head.

"No, not y-yet." He smiles and turns.

"You still are going to stay with us then?" I shrug.

"I…I don't know." He starts walking.

"We'll just have to see when my parents get home tonight then won't we. When are you starting classes?" I smile and follow him.

"T-to-tomor-row."


	3. Classmates

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 2- Classmates**

*Next day*

I walk to the school with Kora-neesama. She lets me into the classroom and shows me to a seat in the back of the room. I sit down and she starts getting her lesson together. I lay my head on the desk and close my eyes. I wake up to noisy people coming into the room. I look up. Two kids sit next to me.

"Who are you?" I smile and pull out my parchment pad that I made the night before. I start writing.

'_I'm Noriyoki Yuuki. I'm sorry I can't talk. I can only write right now. What's your name?'_ He laughs.

"Inuzuka Rondo. It's a pleasure Yuuki-san." The other person at the table ignores me.

'_Who's he?'_ He smiles.

"Aburame Kanon-kun. He doesn't talk much." I laugh.

'_Tell him I said that it's a pleasure to meet him.'_ He nudges Kanon-kun.

"This is Noriyoki Yuuki-san. She said hi." He nods in my direction.

'_He's real talkative. Is he always like that?'_ He nods.

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to be in this class." I shrug.

'_I'm 6 years old. I have to be in here until I'm old enough to graduate, whatever that means. I just came here a few days ago.'_ I smile. Class is about to start.

"Can I borrow your pad?" I nod.

'_We can share it.'_ He smiles. I slide the pad to him so he can write.

'_Where are you from?'_ I shake my head and pull the pad over to me so I can write.

'_I don't know. The only thing I remember right now is my name and what happened yesterday when I woke up at Uchiha-sensei's house.'_ He nods.

"Inuzuka-kun, Yuuki-chan, please stop talking and pay attention to what I'm saying." I pull the pad under the table.

'_How did she know we were talking?'_ He shakes his head and reaches for the pad, I hand it to him.

'_She knows everything that goes on in the room, even when she's not in here. I think she has eyes in the back of her head. We need to stop talking though. We'll get in trouble.'_ I nod and put the pad back in my bag.

"Yuuki-san, do you want to eat lunch with us?" Rondo-kun walks up to me outside at the beginning of lunch time. He's followed by a girl. She has white eyes. I nod. They lead me to a spot under a tree.

"I'm Hyuuga Tira by the way. What's your name?" I point to my throat and pull out my pad. I hold it up. I wrote my name on the cover.

'_Noriyoki Yuuki.'_ She smiles.

"So you really can't talk?" I shake my head.

"Not much. I don't remember." We sit down and pull our lunches out of our bags. I made my lunch last night. Rice, fried shrimp, hand-made dipping sauce, and a strawberry flavored onigiri. Hyuuga-san's jaw drops when she sees my food.

"Wow! Who made your lunch and can they come replace the cook at the Hyuuga estate?" I laugh.

"I…I d-did." Rondo-kun's jaw drops this time.

"No way! You couldn't have made all that yourself! I want to taste." I shrug and hand him the sauce. He dips his finger in the bowl and tastes it. I have to grab it back before he eats it all. I grab my pad and quill.

'_It's not healthy to eat dipping sauce without anything to dip in it.'_ He laughs and starts eating his food. I start eating as well. "Tira-sempai?" She looks at me.

"What Yuuki-chan?" I put my food down.

'_Where do you live?'_ She smiles.

"Right down the road from Uchiha-sensei and her family. You?" I shrug.

'_I guess I'm staying with Uchiha-sensei right now. I don't have a home yet.'_ We finish eating and stand up. _'__How old are you guys?'_ They stare at my note.

"Ten, I'll be eleven when we have the exams at the end of the year." Rondo-kun seems confused.

"I'm eleven, almost twelve. Why do you want to know?" I smile.

'_I wasn't sure. What do the leaf symbols mean?'_ Tira-sempai laughs.

"The forehead protectors? Those are what full ninja wear to show that they're actual ninja from Konohagakure. You didn't know that?" I shake my head.

'_No, I don't remember anything from before yesterday. I only remember my name, age, and birthday.'_ She nods.

"That makes sense then. Why did you get put with us though? If you're only 6. Rondo-kun told me how old you are." We walk back to class.

*Two months later* (Halloween^^)

"Rondo-kun, Tira-sempai, Kanon-kun, guess what today is!" They look at me. Kanon-kun just goes back to doodling.

"Halloween. Why?" I shake my head.

"No silly! It's my birthday!" My pad is long out of use. I only talk with it when I get tired of talking out loud. Tira-sempai hugs me.

"Happy birthday Yuuki-chan! I was going to ask you when your birthday was. Why didn't you tell us before?" I smile.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She smiles.

"Wow, you're officially 7 years old now. Congratulations! Do you have any plans?" I shake my head. Rondo-kun is so funny sometimes.

"Not really. I was thinking about asking Ushiiro-oniisama if he would help me get his parents to get me a house of my own built." I'm glad the four of us sit close to each other. Kora-neesama steps in front of the class.

"Time to start guys! Have a seat and calm down. Happy Halloween! And a happy birthday to Yuuki-chan!" I send her a death glare. I didn't want the entire class to know unless I told them. I cross my arms and pout the entire day.

I walk into the house.

"Surprise!" Everyone comes out of a hiding spot and yells at me. Ushiiro-oniisama tackles me. He's crazy. Several of my classmates are here. And a couple people I don't know. I find Tira-sempai and ask her what's going on.

"Silly, it's a birthday party for you! Oh I want you to meet my younger sister and brother! I also got my dad to come." She looks around. I think her siblings ran off.

"Great, Otou-sama put me in charge of them while he was talking to Uchiha-sama. Muro-chan! Michiru-chan!" I look around. I think I see them. Two little kids about my age, both with black hair.

"Tira-sempai! I think I found them." She sighs and drags me to where they were hiding.

"Yuuki-chan, this is my younger sister Michiru, she's almost two years older than you, and my brother Muro, and he's a month younger than you." I smile. Muro-kun blushes and looks away. Michiru-chan slaps him on the back of the head.

"Baka! Why are you blushing?" His cheeks get even redder than before and I start to blush. I turn around and go to find Ushiiro-oniisama. I find him and jump onto his back.

"Is this your team?" He nods.

"Yeah. Yuuki-chan, this is Hatake Akin-kun and Hyuuga Saru-chan. Where did the old man disappear to?" The girl shrugs.

"I have no clue where Otou-sama went. I think to talk to your dad Ushiiro-kun." Her eyes are just like Tira-sempai's. I guess it's a way to tell if someone is from the Hyuuga clan. The other two have those weird white eyes also. I wonder if they're really blind. No they're not! Tira-sempai read my notes just fine before I was able to talk.

"Ushiiro-oniisama, where's Uchiha-Otou?" He smiles.

"Probably in his office talking to Hyuuga-sensei. Why?" I smile.

"I have a request. It is my birthday after all."


	4. Memories

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 3- Memories**

*Muro's POV*

I miss Saru-neesama. I hate funerals. I hate fate. Why is it that nothing is able to change? Why does fate hate those without power? Yuuki-san was at both funerals. I understand why. Saru-neesama was on the same team as her adopted brother Uchiha Ushiiro-sama, and Tira-neesama was her best friend when she started at academy. I start my last year (hopefully it will be my last year) in a few days. I wonder if she'll be in my class or if she already graduated. From what I heard from Michiru-neesama, she took the Chunin exam a year early with her team since she managed to get top grades and everything. I wonder if she passed the exam and is already a Chunin, she wears the forehead protector as a belt.

She's an interesting girl. And pretty too. Oh well, all I can do is wonder. She hasn't talked to me since that one birthday party when Tira-neesama introduced me to her. I wonder why. I run away from the cemetery when the service is over and run all the way to the house. I close the door to my room. Someone knocks on the door. I haven't even sat down yet. I don't recognize the knock. Everyone has a specific way they knock.

"Who is it?" I hear the sound of feet moving back and forth, shuffling?

"Um, Yuuki-san. I'm not sure if you remember me. We met at my 7th birthday party. Um, Tira-sempai introduced us." Why is she here?

"Come in." She opens the door and walks in. She's wearing a sleeveless crop top and a mini skirt. Her leaf headband is tied around her thin waist. A small bag hooked to the waist of her skirt. Her long hair is pulled into a ponytail. I try to look at her face, but when I look at her brilliant green eyes, she looks away.

"I'm sorry, it's just…your eyes. I shouldn't have come." She turns around and runs out of the room. I follow her, but she's disappeared. I know where she lives. I go to her house, across the street from the Uchiha. I knock on the front door.

"Yuuki-san? Can I come in? It's Hyuuga Muro." A lock clicks. I try to open the door. She locked me out.

"I'm sorry!" I frown. She doesn't need to be sorry.

"Why are you sorry?" I knock on the door again.

"Please, leave me alone! I need to think! Go home Muro-kun!" I turn around.

"Okay then. I'll go home." I run home and toss myself onto my bed.

*Yuuki's POV*

Why did I even go over there? I never went to the Hyuuga house, even when Tira-sempai was alive. No one goes to the Hyuuga house. I'm so stupid. And then he had to come and try to talk to me. I was crying. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Going there made me remember her. It also made me remember something else. My parent's faces. My mom, a tall woman with white blond hair, brown eyes, and I kind face. She also had pointed ears.

I remember watching them die. Dad was also tall. With brown hair and green eyes, like me. I remember he had a tail. I'm not human like them. I wonder what I am then. Why can't I remember anything else, like their names? Instantly, Uchiha-sama's face shows up in my head. She has brown eyes. Her hair is black with white blond streaks. Everything about her looks like the picture of my mom in my head. I don't get it, it must be a coincidence.


	5. Watching

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 4- Watching**

I sit by the window of the classroom, watching him. He's in class. The graduation test is today. I wonder if he'll pass. I wonder what team he'll be on. I already know that since there is an odd number of people in this class, I'll be put on whichever team has only two members. I wonder what team that will be. Who will be the Jounin in charge of me then? It's his turn to make the doppelgangers. He succeeds easily. He passes and is given his headband. He carries it back to his seat. That's where I used to sit! My radio beeps in my ear.

"Yuuki-chan, are you there?" I rub my head. That hurt!

"Yeah Michiru-chan I'm here. I was being bored." She laughs.

"Yuuki-chan, quit watching my little brother's class and come to the training grounds." I smile.

"Yes ma'am! Rondo-kun with you?" She laughs again.

"Yeah! Good guess! Of course he's with me dodo! He's our captain after all!" I smile.

"Alright Michiru-chan. Give me two seconds." I transport myself to the training grounds. Out of habit, I look around for Kanon-kun. I always forget that he died. He was so silent all the time.

"Ok now that we're all here." I laugh.

"Michiru-chan, we're going to have to find another member for our team. It's either that or join another team ourselves. The Kageru told me that since Yuuki-chan's age group was graduating today, she would be put on a team from that class. They are one person short of equal teams." I nod. I've been watching them all year when I wasn't training or on a mission.

"Do you know what team I'll be on Rondo-kun?" He shakes his head. I sigh. I'll have to find out tomorrow when they get the team ups.

"You have to be at the academy tomorrow morning when they have to be there though." I smile. Michiru-chan is getting impatient.

"Is that all Inuzuka-kun?" He nods. We split up and go home.

I walk into the classroom and sit at my old seat.

"Yuuki-chan, Hyuuga-kun sits there now." I nod.

"I'll move if he asks me too. There are three seats here and only two of them are taken regularly. I'll wake up when the others get here." I lay my head on the desk and take a short nap. Someone pokes me in the arm and I jerk awake.

"Yuuki-chan? What are you doing here?" I sit up. Hatake-san! I forgot that she sits at this table with him. Someone bumps into her from behind, she falls forward and her lips land on mine and we accidentally kiss. She straightens up and gags. "Alright! Who did that to me? Cuz you're getting punched!" I look around her and see that he's the only person within ten feet of her.

"Hatake-san, I think you're overreacting, it was an accident. And besides, I'm a girl; it's not like that counts." She shakes her head and sits down. A moment later, someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Yuuki-san, you're sitting in my seat. Can you please move?" I nod and get up. I squeeze behind Hatake-san and sit on the other side of her. Kora-neesama starts calling out the team combinations.

"Team 10. Hyuuga Muro, Hatake Kairi, and Noriyoki Yuuki." The class suddenly is filled with questions as to why a girl who's already graduated the year before being put on a team in this class and with the two top students no less. I shake my head and walk out of the room. Muro-kun and Hatake-san follow me. We sit outside and wait for it to be time to meet our leader.

We sit in the classroom waiting for our teacher. Everyone else has already left. I get tired of waiting and pull a banana out of my bag. I eat the banana and get a crème pie out as well, while I eat the banana, I take the lid off the pie. I walk into the hall and calculate the best positions to put these so he trips on the peel and lands in the pie. I finish setting up and go back into the classroom.

"He won't fall for that. Only an idiot would slip on a banana peel." Meanwhile something squeals in the hall, we all go to the door to investigate. Ushiiro-oniisama is slipping on the peel and is about to land in the pie. I pull back just in time to avoid the splash of crème pie. The three of us burst into laughter.


	6. Party

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 5- Party**

*Muro's POV*

I walk up to Yuuki-chan's house and knock on the door.

"Come on in Muro-kun! I'm in the back!" I open the door and go inside her house. I go down the hall and to her room, the door is closed. When I get to it, she opens it and attacks me with a hug. I wonder what's wrong with her. I like her, but I didn't think she liked me back. "Of course I like you back silly! I wouldn't be hugging you if I didn't!"

'_Did she read my mind? That's just weird.'_ She smiles and backs away from me.

"I don't know how I did it, but I can. I'm reading your mind and I can't turn it off." Wow, so I don't have to talk anymore right now. Good I don't think I'd be able to. I blush. "Calm down, I can only hear what you're thinking at this moment! It's not like I can sit here and go through every thought that runs through your head." I smile.

'_Are you sure you wouldn't want to hear those too?'_ She smiles.

"Maybe, that depends on what you were thinking. Will I like it?" We're 13 now, she can handle it, and we've almost been killed several times. She nods.

'_It's kind of nasty.'_ She smiles.

"I think I can handle nasty. It can't be any nastier than someone's blood and guts spilled all over the ground." I shake my head.

'_Some people think it is.'_ She smiles, realizing what I'm thinking about. It's actually not that difficult to imagine her nude, since she hardly wears any clothes. I smile.

"Oh, I don't think it is." She kisses me. _'Happy birthday, Muro-kun.'_ Her voice is in my head. I think about it for a second, it is my birthday today! I'm 14 now. I kiss her back. Her hand moves up the back of my shirt, lifting it, soon I'm shirtless. My hand instinctively moves to the back of her top and I untie the back of her top. She reaches around the back of her neck and unties it at the neck. Her top falls onto the ground. We're still kissing, we slowly move to the bed. Working on getting our bottoms off. When we get to her bed, she lays down.

***Lemon Alert! To read this, highlight it. Otherwise, just scroll down.***

I get her skirt off and start licking her. She moans loudly. She grabs the back of my head, holding my hair. I press my mouth against her, slipping my tongue in and out. She pulls my hair a little. I start rubbing her with my fingers. She lets go of my hair.

"My turn." I stand up, so does she. She pulls my pants off, knocking me onto the bed. She starts kissing my cock. I groan she's licking me. She puts it in her mouth and starts sucking it. I groan even more. She goes faster. She readjusts so she's on top of me with her warmth in my face. I start licking her again while she's working on my cock. "More. I want more." She gets off of me and lies at the end of the bed. I get up and go inside her. It feels so good. She moans again. I grab her breasts. She's pretty big for her age.

I push into her. "Harder!" I go harder. She screams. We reach the high. When I get out of her, she reaches for my hair and pulls me down on top of her. She kisses me. I pass out.

***End of Lemon***

*Yuuki's POV*

I open my eyes. I'm staring straight at Muro's face. He's so cute, and wonderful. I smile as I think of what we did earlier. I love him, I really do. And since I can hear his thoughts now, I know he loves me too. I move closer to him, snuggling. He stays asleep, but moves his arm over me and hugs me. He's talking in his sleep.

"Yuuki-chan." I smile.

"What?" The me in his dream answers the same.

"You want to know something?" I nod.

"Yes." He smiles.

"You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met. You're beautiful, and smart, and kind, and perfect. I love you." I smile and kiss him. He kisses me back, waking up from his dream.

"I love you too, Muro-kun." Someone knocks on the front door. Shit! I sit up. "Who is it?" No answer. "Hello? Is someone out there?" I continue yelling. _'I'll be back, Muro-kun, I need to go see who's here.'_ I pull some clothes on and run to the door. I look out the window, it's Michiru-chan. I almost forgot we were going to set up a surprise party for Muro-kun on his birthday.

I open the door and hold my hand to my mouth. "Be quiet, he's in the other room sleeping." She smiles.

"You gave him his birthday present already didn't you?" I smile and nod. She shakes her head. "You should have waited until tonight, after the party." I smile, I honestly couldn't wait. I love him, and a ninja is true to her heart. I intend to marry him, especially now.

"Go ahead and get the party stuff out of the front room. Where are we setting up? I thought we decided the park. It's there or at your house." She smiles.

"Why not here? It's nicer than either of those places." We're whispering. I smile.

"That sounds great. I'll make sure he stays out of the front part of the house until the party starts." She smiles, she knows how I'm going to keep him busy, and so do I. I turn and go back to my room. I'm about to strip again when my radio starts ringing in my ear, it hurts! "What Kairi-chan?" She laughs.

"Wake up Muro-kun, and meet me at the west gate of the Hyuuga estate. We're going to set off the alarm. Uchiha-sensei wants to see how well we hold up." I smile.

"Sure, I'll wake him up. We'll be there in five minutes." I walk to the bed. I tap his shoulder. "Muro-kun, wake up. We're meeting Kairi-chan and Ushiiro-oniisama at your house." He sits up and starts looking for his clothes. He gets dressed and we leave the room. I get to the living room first and use a technique to hide the party stuff.

"I thought you were keeping him in the back of the house?" I nod.

"Change of plans, see you later Michiru-chan!" She smiles as Muro-kun and I leave the house. We run up the street to his house and around to the western gate. Uchiha-sensei and Kairi-chan are waiting for us.

"Who's going to set off the alarm this time?" I smile.

"Let's see, last time Muro-kun did it, before that, it was Kairi-chan. I think it's my turn!" They smile and stand away from the gate. I have to go through first and by myself otherwise it won't work after the trap is set off; I let my face change, showing the markings I've had since I was little. A strip of red on each cheek and a crooked moon on the right side of my forehead. This is the only way to tell me apart from the trap-created double. I pull a set of headphones out of my bag and stick them in my ears. I figured out how to get music from the future, it rocks. I start humming along with the music *Eien No Setsuna by On/Off*. The others go through the gate and the fight starts.

'_What do you have in your ears?'_ I smile and dodge the attack.

'_Headphones, I'll explain later, you'll laugh.'_ Kairi-chan looks at me.

'_What the heck is going on? Can she even hear when we plan to attack?'_ I smile. Kairi-chan isn't paying attention to the fight; I jump in front of her with a kunai and block the attack.

'_You're welcome. Pay attention to the fight, not me.'_ She nods.

'_Sure thing Yuuki-chan.'_ I jump away. The double of me is getting ready to do my new technique. Chidori, a thousand birds. She's jumped away and put up a shield. I jump back and start gathering chakra, getting the attack ready before she does.

'_Get out of the way!'_ I start running at full speed, pulling my arm out behind me, preparing to thrust it into the shield and the enemy at the right moment. I get close to her shield. I push my arm through the shield and into the double's stomach. She dissolves and I jump out of the tree. My hand hurts now, I think I pushed too hard when I attacked; I need to remember to start wearing my gloves every time I leave the house. Ushiiro-oniisama walks up to us, clapping.

"Good job guys!" I think that it was probably the hardest fight when we set this trap off. When we fight me, it's always harder. I don't know why, it just is. I think it might be because I'm stronger than the others. My radio rings in my ear, I pause the music.

"Yeah?" the others watch me.

"Hey Yuuki-chan, everyone except Uchiha-sensei, her brother, and your team is here." I smile.

"Who all?" she laughs.

"You'll just have to see! Get the others to the house first and then get here. We're ready and waiting." I smile and nod to Kairi-chan and Uchiha-sensei. They nod and run off.

"Where are they going?" I smile.

"They were going to Kairi-chan's house to get your birthday presents. Speaking of presents, did you like mine?" he smiles and kisses me.

'_Yes I loved it.'_ We walk back to my house. I look to make sure the others are here. I open the door and everyone jumps out of the shadows.

"Surprise!" I hook my music player to a speaker and start the music. *Viva Rock by Orange Range*

"Wow! I wasn't expecting this! Who planned this?" I smile.

"Me, Ushiiro-oniisama, Kairi-chan, and Michiru-chan." His jaw drops. I close it. "Oh! Have you met my friend Rondo-kun?" he shakes him head.

"No I haven't." I smile and locate Rondo-kun. He brought his dog! I grab Muro-kun's hand and pull him over to Rondo-kun.

"Rondo-kun! Why'd you bring Laito-kun? He's huge now!" he smiles. I scratch Laito-kun behind his ears. He whines. "I know you like it, that's why I'm scratching you there, silly guy!" the guys look at me, shocked.

"I thought you couldn't understand him?" I smile.

"I can't, but I can understand his thoughts." They nod, understanding. Laito-kun barks again.

'_How can you hear my thoughts?'_ I smile.

"I don't know Laito-kun." Muro-kun thinks I'm crazy like Rondo-kun for having a conversation with a dog. Laito-kun starts talking to me more.

'_Ok, I was just wondering. How is your boyfriend doing?'_ I smile; my scent must be different for him to figure out that Muro-kun and I are together.

"Fine, I think he's enjoying his birthday party. Especially since he disappeared. He probably went to talk to his sister." the three of us move to a corner with chairs for me and Rondo-kun to sit in. *the music is getting louder. Over by High and Mighty color.* We sit and talk during most of the party, until Muro-kun asks me to dance. *Suna no Oshiiro by Kanon Wakeshima.* We start to dance around the room, the guests move to the edges of the room to let us by. We get tired of being stared at so we sit down at the table with Rondo-kun and Laito-kun. We sit and talk for hours. People start leaving at around 9.

"Muro-kun, are you coming home tonight?" Michiru-chan comes up behind Laito-kun, startling him. He jumps slightly and whines.

'_What did you do that for? You stepped on my tail!'_ I laugh. Rondo-kun translates for Michiru-chan.

"Thanks, I'm sorry Laito-kun. I'll try to pay more attention next time." He barks at her.

'_It's alright Michiru-san.'_ Rondo-kun translates again and we all laugh.

"No nee-sama, I wasn't planning on going home tonight." He smiles.

"Well, Laito, I think this is our cue to leave. You too Michiru-chan." They leave and I lock the door.

"Well, that's everyone. We're alone again." I smile at him. I don't bother turning the music off. I pull him out of his chair. We dance again, but this time, we kiss and by the end of the song *Kanashimi Wo Yasashisa Ni by Little By Little*, we're nude again and having fun.

***Lemon Alert! To read this, highlight it. Otherwise, just scroll down.***

This is the second time today. We stop dancing. He's kissing me. He moves down to my neck. I tilt my head back, moaning. He slowly moves around my breasts and down my stomach. He gets on his knees and starts licking me. I grab his hair and hold him there. He puts his hands on my hips and pushes me to the ground. I quickly summon a cloud to cushion my fall, but I lose the jutsu quickly and hit the floor. He licks harder, my back arches and I come. He starts moving his kisses back up my stomach and he bites me every once in a while. Not very hard, but enough to send pleasure down my spine. He gets to my nipples and starts suckling, biting and sucking. Right first then the left. The whole time, his hand is sliding in and out of me, making me moan really loud.

He finally gets back to my lips with his kisses. I take the chance to flip him over so I'm on top of him. I start kissing his neck. I take his cock in my hand and start rubbing it. I move my kisses to the top of it and start kissing and licking his cock. He groans. I smile and put it in my mouth. He grabs the back of my head and pushes; I gag and shake my head. I pull my head up and go back down. He's groaning and playing with my nipple with his free hand. (The way I'm laying on top of him allows that) I pull my head all the way up and crawl over him. I sit on him with his cock inside me and put his hands on my hips. I roll against him. Putting my hands on his stomach to keep my balance. I lean forward and kiss him. He rolls over and starts pushing into me. I cry out. He goes faster and harder. I scream even louder. We can't stop smiling.

"Enjoying your birthday?" he nods and slams into me again.

"Yes I am." He slams into me several more times and leans forward to kiss me, his cock still inside me. We kiss and slide together. We come and stop.

"Happy birthday, Muro-kun."

"Thanks for the wonderful present Yuuki-chan." We kiss again. I stand up and so does he. I drag him to my room to go to sleep.

***End of Lemon***


	7. Blood

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 6- Blood**

*Kairi's POV*

"Ok, which house are you two sleeping at tonight?" I smile. My boyfriend, a.k.a. my step brother, Kiro kisses my cheek.

"We're actually not at any house; we're at the training grounds. I have to clean up from the Chunin exams so Muro-kun is helping me. How about you and Kiro-kun, where are you two?" I laugh.

"We're at the park, swinging. Uchiha-sensei found me earlier and told me that the next missions we go on, you'll be in charge of. Since you're a Jounin now. I think we need to talk to the Kageru later. I'm not sure though, you'll have to ask Ushiiro-sensei." She laughs.

"Ok, you and Kiro-kun have fun. See you later Kairi-chan!" I put my radio back in my bag and start kissing Kiro-chan. He pulls away and gets on one knee.

"Kairi-chan, I have a question for you. It's very important." I nod. "Will you marry me? I've already gotten permission from Otou-sama and Oka-sama." I nod, unable to speak. I get out of the swing and hug him; we both fall to the ground. I find my voice.

"Yes! Of course! Why didn't you ask me sooner?" he smiles and kisses me again.

"Because I didn't want to rush it." I frown.

"Look man, you may have forever to have kids, but I have a timer on my shit! You really want to deprive me of having kids? Then we don't wait for stuff like this!" He laughs and we kiss.

*Muro's POV*

We walk into Yuuki-chan's house and find Kairi-san and Kiro-kun sitting on the couch. I immediately notice the ring on Kairi-san's finger. She gets up and attacks us both.

"You'll never guess what happened!" We both smile.

"Kiro-kun asked you to marry him (both of us at the same time)." She nods and smiles. Giddy girl, troublesome. Yuuki-chan jabs me in the ribs with her elbow. I bite my lip, I bit it too hard. My lip starts bleeding. Yuuki-chan wipes it off with her finger and puts her finger in her mouth. Her eyes start glowing. She runs to her room.

"I'll be back, congratulations Kairi-san." I run after her. The door is shut. I knock. "Go away!" I back away.

"No! I'm coming in Yuuki-chan!" I open the door, she's sitting in the corner, crying. Her eyes are still glowing. She sees me and hides her face.

"Don't look at me! Go away Muro-kun!"

*Yuuki's POV*

"No, I won't. I want to know what's wrong with you." Troublesome, he's persistent to the very end. The only person I can't win an argument against.

"Leave me alone! Unless you want to get hurt!" I have my face hidden, but I can hear him, he's walking towards me. My teeth hurt. The last time I even looked at blood was on our last mission through the desert. It's much worse this time. He touches the back of my head. "Don't touch me!" I pull away and move to another corner.

"What's wrong Yuuki-chan?" I shake my head. I can't tell him. I remember everything about my past, except my parent's names, including what I am. Half-vampire, half Demon. If I bite him, I don't know what will happen.

"I can't tell you." He sits down in front of me. I'm crying even more than before.

'_Why not Yuuki-chan? You know you can tell me anything.'_ I shake my head.

"I can't!" He puts his hand on my arm. He's too close to my face. I pull away, but end up against the wall with nowhere to go. My face is uncovered now. I already know what he sees. The stripes of red have gotten longer and twisted around my neck and connected to the stripes on my arms. The moon on my forehead is also thicker. My eyes are glowing bright green. He grabs my chin before I can put my head back down.

"Tell me, please. I won't get mad." I close my eyes. If I don't tell him he'll get mad at me. If I tell him, he'll get hurt.

"I can't, I don't want you to get hurt." He frowns.

"Why would I get hurt?" I sigh.

'_Because I'm a vampire. You're mad now aren't you?'_ He shakes his head.

"No, I could never be mad at you. Is that what's wrong with you? You saw my blood and it made you get like this?" I nod.

"I think I would have been okay if I hadn't licked my finger." He looks at me. _'__Why aren't you running away? You're not scared?'_ He shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. Why should I be scared?" He moves his face closer to mine.

"Back away from me please. I don't think I can handle this." My teeth are clenched together. He moves his hair away from his neck and leans his head over.

"This is what you want right? And what you need?" I shake my head.

"No, I can't." I can't stop myself. I lean in and bite him, he moans softly. I pay attention to how much I take; I don't want to kill him. I stop and pull away. I wipe my mouth and press my hand against his neck, healing it. He smiles and passes out. Great I took too much blood from him. Not enough to kill him, just to make him weak. I pick him up and put him on the bed. "Thank you for understanding." I kiss his forehead.

*Kairi's POV*

What's wrong back there? Is Yuuki-chan mad at Muro-kun for some reason? Why were her eyes glowing? I hope they're okay. I stand up. Kiro-kun grabs my arm.

"Don't go back there. This is their problem to solve. Let's leave, I don't feel comfortable being here with them arguing like this." I nod and we leave the house. We go home.

*Yuuki's POV*

I walk into the living room to talk to Kairi-chan, but they already left. I shrug and go back to my room. I lie down next to Muro-kun and close my eyes.

"_Yuuki-chan?__ What happened?" I lift my head at the sound of Muro-kun's voice. I look around; I'm not in my room. This must be a dream. I look for him. He's in front of me. He's bleeding heavily from a wound on his neck. I cover my mouth with my hands. My face is wet. I look at my hands they're covered in blood. Muro-kun collapses, I rush to his side. I see the wound on his neck. A gash. From a kunai! I look around for the killer and see Ushiiro-oniisama fighting an invisible enemy. I get up to go help him. I get to him and am almost stabbed by a sword, or whatever just went through Ushiiro-oniisama. I scream. Blood is everywhere! My vision is blurred; blood must have gotten in my eyes. I don't need them so I close my eyes. I see the world as though through tempered glass. Hazy but there. I turn around at the sound of a cry. Kairi-chan! I run to her and find that she has been stabbed in the heart. I scream._

*Muro's POV*

I wake up to Yuuki-chan screaming. I sit up and look for her. She's beside me. Asleep. I put a hand on her shoulder. She's cold, her skin is freezing cold! I shake her.

"Yuuki-chan! Yuuki-chan, wake up! Your dreaming, wake up!" Her eyes fly open. She sees me and her arms attack me. She's squeezing me.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" I struggle to get out of her death grip; she's too strong for me.

"What do you mean? Let go! You're hurting me!" She lets go and backs away from me.

"Sorry, Muro-kun. It was just a bad dream." It seems like more than that to me, but I don't pursue the topic. My throat is slightly sore; I touch the spot where I thought she bit me. There isn't anything there. She must have healed me. I'm hungry. I stand up, only to fall flat on my face. "Muro-kun! Are you alright?" I nod and pull myself off the floor.

I sit on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you're alright Muro-kun?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yuuki-chan. Just a bit out of it. It'll pass." She nods and stares at my neck.

"Thank you, Muro-kun. I'm sure you don't want to see me again. I won't stop you." I turn around to face her.

"What? You think I want to leave? What crawled into your brain, Yuuki-chan?" She looks surprised.

"I nearly killed you earlier. I thought you would be scared silly after that." I laugh.

"I love you Yuuki-chan. Nothing can change that. And I knew you wouldn't kill me. You are worrying about nothing."

*Yuuki's POV*

"I guess you're right, Muro-kun. I'm just overreacting." He nods and tries to stand up again. I go to catch him. His heart is beating very slowly. There isn't enough blood in his body to support him for long without some sort of stimulation. My healing techniques are limited. The only thing to help him is what helped me before, blood. I shudder at the thought. I still push him onto the bed, pinning him down.

"What's wrong Yuuki-chan?" I shake my head and bite my wrist, making it bleed.

"Drink, it'll make you feel better." I hope. He nods and opens his mouth. I lay my arm over his mouth, he starts drinking. It's only to be expected that he would have the thirst after being bitten. "Muro-kun! Too much!" I try to pull my arm away, but he holds me in an iron grip. He can't control himself. "Muro-kun!" I black out.

*Muro's POV*

Yuuki-chan shouts at me, and then collapses. I let go of her arm.

"Yuuki?" I shake her shoulder. "Yuuki! Wake up!" She doesn't. I push her off of me and get up. I check her pulse, she doesn't have one. "Yuuki-chan! Please!" Her skin is getting cold. I drop to the floor and hold my head in my hands. I cry, for a long time, I don't know how long.

Finally, I feel a hand touch my head. I look up, she's alive! "Yuuki! I thought-." She touches my lips with her finger.

"Shush. I'm okay as you can see. You took too much. I'll be fine if I just rest. Were you crying?" I nod, unable to answer.

"Will I become a vampire, like you?" She nods.

"You already are. Your body's in shock. You haven't realized the change yet." She starts crying.

"What? What's wrong?" She looks at me. Pain filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Muro-kun. I didn't want to hurt you." She closes her eyes, I lay down beside her. I kiss her lightly.

"I love you so much that it wouldn't matter if you ripped me into a thousand pieces and burned me up. I would still forgive you." She smiles and falls asleep in my arms.


	8. Mission

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 7- Mission**

I wait for Muro-kun to get here. I have wonderful news for him. We're old enough to get married now. I place my hand on my stomach, it's not showing yet, but I just found out that I'm pregnant. I'm still going to work. As long as I can without hurting the baby. He comes to the gate.

"Sorry, I slept in." I smile.

"It's okay, I'm early. It's the other two who are late. I have good news!" He stares at me.

"What?" I smile widely.

"Two things. First, we're old enough to get married! Second, I'm preg-." I'm cut off by the arrival of Kageru-sama.

"Yuuki-san, Hyuuga-kun." We bow.

"Kageru-sama (at the same time)." I straighten up first.

"Can we do something for you, Kageru-sama?" He smiles at me.

"Yes, but it's only something you can do Yuuki-san." I look at him. I'm worried so I start picking through his thoughts. _'__I need to find a successor.'_

"No. I won't. I can't. No!" I back away from him.

"Why can't you?" I stare at him.

"Because! I'm only 16! Yeah I'm the strongest Shinobi in my age group, but that doesn't mean-. NO!" I put my hand over my mouth. I can't believe he'd drop this on me. Today of all days! When I had a birthday and found out that I was pregnant.

"Think about it for a few days. Be careful on your mission today." I shake my head and run to the other side of the gate, weeping.

"Yuuki-chan? Daijobu desuka? Are you alright?" I shake my head.

"No, my emotions are volatile at this exact moment in time." He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What were you going to tell me before Kageru-sama came up?" I shake my head.

"I'm pregnant." He looks at me.

"What? How long? Don't make me go on this mission by myself with them." I laugh.

"I think about two months. I won't make you go alone. I'm not far enough along for it to hurt the baby." He smiles.

"It's mine right?" I kiss him.

"Of course it's yours! Silly. You're the only person I've ever had sex with." He laughs.

"I know you're right. I just wanted to check. What did Kageru-sama want you to do that you got so upset about?" I frown.

"He's planning on retiring soon, so he needs to find someone to take his place as Kageru. He came to me. That's what the problem is." He nods.

"That makes sense then. I was just curious because, unlike you, I can't read minds." I laugh.

"If they aren't here in five minutes, we leave without them." He stares at me.

"Why? We can wait longer than that." I shake my head.

"Two reasons. One, I'm a Jounin and therefore in charge if Uchiha-sensei doesn't show, and two, I'm impatient, you know that. We have to be in Nami no Kuni before midnight and we won't get there in time if we wait for them forever and a day. Albeit, we have until noon before we're guaranteed to be late." He smiles.

"So we wait until noon and then we go. If you're that paranoid about being late, you can run full speed and I'll ride on your back." I lean over and kiss him.

"You're so funny. Fine we can wait until noon. But if they don't show by then, we leave and I'm going to take you up on that comment of yours." I smile. Ten minutes later, Kairi-chan and Ushiiro-oniisama show up. "It's about time you two show up! What took you so-? No don't answer that. I already know your answer. And I don't believe it. Let's go!" I take off running, almost at full speed but not quite.

"Yuuki-chan! Wait up! We can't run that fast!" I slow down. This is a jog for me and they know I hate running slow so they can keep up. I stop. My eyes change, Sharingan! I can see several people are hiding in the trees ahead of us.

"Guys, stop." They stop and turn around to face me. "We have a problem, see for yourselves." Kairi-chan and Ushiiro-oniisama bring out their Sharingan, red eyes, I shiver. It always creeps me out to see their eyes change color like that. Muro-kun activates his Byakugan. They look around, and noticing the enemies in the trees ahead move into a circle. I leap into the space between Muro-kun and Ushiiro-oniisama.

Two Chunin and two Jounin. That's our team. Leaving on an A-rank mission. I activate my Byakugan. To judge our opponents. Their minds are blocked so I can't hear their plans; they must have read a Shinobi handbook. By the look of it, they are all Jounin level. Possibly members of Akatsuki. No definitely members of Akatsuki, unless they're simple exiled ninja. Five of them and one more hiding a little ways away. Probably their leader hanging back to save his own skin. I project thoughts to the rest of the team.

'_The leader's hiding a ways ahead. Five are surrounding us right now and we're outnumbered. I can leave a double here with you guys and go after the leader. Uchiha-sensei and Muro-kun, you two are the best with Kage-bunshin. Kairi-chan, remember not to get hurt, you're our only medical ninja.'_ They all nod. It's a good thing Ushiiro-oniisama put me in charge of this mission. I carefully place a double in the center of our circle and switch places with it. I jump into the trees with a kunai in each hand. I leap through towards the leader of the group. Sure enough, I catch sight of a man in a black robe with red clouds on it. I shiver. I can't get hurt too badly. I move my hand to my stomach. I can't let Muro-kun down. I rush the guy before he notices me. Kunai slicing into wood? I jump back.

The guy looks like he can't be more than 13 years old. He must be a puppeteer. He's turned himself into a living puppet! Fine then, I'll fight puppets with puppets. I pull a scroll out of my bag and form some hand signs. I slide the scroll open and summon four puppets. He summons his own, more than I did, he summons ten. Wonderful, I can't get away from being outnumbered can I? I move my puppets towards his. The fight starts. Puppets clash and weapons fly from the hidden compartments. Two puppets get past my defenses. I transfer my puppets to my left hand and grab a kunai from the case on my leg.

I slide my finger through the ring on the kunai and form some hand signs. "Kage-bunshin no jutsu!" Five of me appear and start fighting the puppets. So far I haven't managed to lose any of them. Three puppets left to beat, not including the puppeteer himself. I leave a double to work my puppets and rush at the guy. Hand signs. "Fire element! Grand fireball no jutsu!" I blow a giant fireball at him, he's too busy controlling his puppets that he can't dodge my attack, he gets burned. Destroying the puppet isn't enough. I need to find the source. The place where his heart is. I find it and stab it with my dagger from my left boot. His puppets collapse. I make my puppets disappear and dispel my copies. That's done I need to go help the others. I run through the trees and into the battle.

Kairi-chan is using a shielding technique to keep from being injured. Two of the enemies are trying to break the shield. Muro-kun and Uchiha-sensei are holding their own against one ninja a piece. The fifth enemy is lying dead at the edge of the small clearing. I grab a few weapons from the pack on my back. I throw them at one of the guys attacking Kairi-chan. I rush towards her.

I smell blood. Muro-kun! I reinforce the shield in front of Kairi-chan, who is about to pass out from using so much chakra to keep that shield up. I run to the others. I don't make it in time for Muro-kun. The bastard sliced Muro-kun's throat!

I grab my knife from my back and stab the guy to death. I stand up and get ready to analyze the situation when I'm splattered with blood. I look to my left and see that Uchiha-sensei was just stabbed. All the way through. I flit around behind the back of the guy and break his neck. He collapses. I sense my jutsu being broken. Kairi-chan! I run to her but it's too late. The guy's already got his knife in her heart. I break that one's neck as well.

I try to heal Kairi-chan but the wound is too serious. I start crying. "Kairi-chan! No! Don't die! Please." Her eyes glaze over and she goes limp. I cry even more. Michiru-chan is going to kill me when she finds out. She's going to blame me for Muro-kun's death. I pull an extra headband out of my bag and put it over my forehead. I cover my left eye with it and do some hand signs.

I pull it off and blow on it. "Wind element. Flying messages." The headband turns into a bird and I tell it what happened and who to report it to. I decide to continue my mission. I'm not going to let this set me back. The wave country is expecting a ninja in their capitol before midnight and that's what they'll get. I'm not going to make the village lose one of our biggest clients. I run at full speed to the wave country to finish the mission. I don't stop until I get there. I get to the little village and greet the guard.

"Can I help you? What happened to you?" I shake my head.

"I have to see the leader of this village. I'm a Kunoichi from Konohagakure. I'm expected." He stares at me, but motions to the boy beside him.


	9. Deception

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 8- Deception**

"Take a message to Luro-sama. Tell him the expected Shinobi has arrived. And she needs to get cleaned up." The boy nods and runs off. "Ma'am, Luro-sama will send a cart for you to ride in and let you rest at his home until morning. May I ask again, what happened to you?" I shake my head.

"No, you may not. I don't need a ride. My legs are not broken." He stares at me. The boy comes back with a team of servants carrying a cart. I shake my head. "I'll walk thank you. I'm sorry you had to carry that troublesome thing all the way here." The men stare at me. "Please stop staring. This is my normal attire, minus the blood. And I'm not hurt so I'd rather walk." They turn around and lead me to the lord's house. The maidservants pull me to the washroom and pull my clothes off.

They clean every inch of me, including cutting my hair off since the blood wouldn't come out of the long blond tresses. By the time they're finished cleaning me up, my hair has grown back and I've traded out the kimono they gave me for the extra set of clothes I put in my pack before leaving earlier. One of the girls leads me to a room. "I need to speak with his lordship before I rest, miss." The girl keeps walking.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I was instructed by the lord to show you to a bedroom." I stop in the middle of the hallway. It clicks. This guy asked Kageru-sama to send the best team in Konoha to his village for a classified mission not even described to the Kageru, hired a member of Akatsuki to kill the team that was sent and then discredit Konoha. Any survivors would be pampered, and sent to bed before seeing the lord. In the night, someone important would die and the Shinobi would be blamed for the death and be killed. I won't allow that. I survived; I'm going back to the village alive and with my baby perfectly intact. This isn't about me anymore; it's about Muro-kun and his son. I go behind the girl and hold my fingers against her neck, the nails extended to a cutting point.

"You will take me to see the lord. Or I will kill you right here and now. I didn't come all this way to get screwed. Hell, I didn't leave my team in the middle of the woods, dead to get screwed. I will follow the instructions given to me." She trembles as I press the tip of my nail into her skin, drawing a small trickle of blood.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am." I smile, my eyes glowing.

"Good. I won't hold you, but know that I can trap you if I even hear one out of line thought." She nods as I back away from her. She leads me in a different direction, towards the office. She knocks on the door.

"Luro-sama, the Shinobi is in the room." A chair scrapes against the floor. I catch the thoughts of the man in that room. I was right about the whole thing. He opens the door and backs away.

"I thought you said she was in the room! She's right behind you!" I advance.

"Why did you hire the Akatsuki? I don't appreciate getting swindled!" He smiles.

"What right do you have to attack me? I hired you. Your Kageru signed the papers himself." I laugh a harsh sound I only use to scare my enemies.

"I think I have every right to know why you hired a group of rogue Shinobi to attack another team that you hired. I am the next Kageru. And I am pregnant, and my child's father was killed today, and I am very pissed at this moment so don't _TEST ME_!" I press my nails against his throat. I suppose I unwillingly accepted the offer.

"Fine, fine! Don't kill me! I hired them to help discredit your village. The power of the world shouldn't be concentrated in one village. If a team from the village didn't show up by the deadline, it would put the village down. Force you all to disperse. If someone survived, you were to be blamed for the murder of an important person." I smile.

"I thought as much. Well, you picked the wrong things to give in the order. You asked for Konoha's strongest team to come. A team with three sharingan users, two Byakugan users, two Jounin, and two Chunin. The elite of the elite. The team that happened to have a volatile, pregnant vampire on it." I smile again, revealing my fangs. He shudders. "I have orders from the Kageru to complete this mission. It seems that since this was only a decoy mission, my job is done, which means I'll be going now. But be assured, the Shinobi of Konohagakure, will probably never accept another mission from the wave country." At that, I transport myself to the edge of the forest.

I run at full speed to the village. I pass the smell of blood. It's the blood from the battle, I keep going. When I get to the village gates, Uchiha-sama and Uchiha-Otou are waiting for me.

"Yuuki-chan! You're okay! We heard about the team. How are you holding up?"

"You got back awful quickly for a girl who was going to finish the mission. Something go wrong?" I nod and pull away from Uchiha-sama's hugs.

"I need to speak with Kageru-sama, now." Uchiha-Otou nods and leads me to the office. I storm into the room without knocking. "Kageru-sama! That mission you gave us, it was a decoy mission! The only thing that guy from the wave country wanted was to discredit Konoha and get power to disperse. He hired the Akatsuki to slaughter my team and then tried to get me framed for the, not-yet-committed-murder of an important person. It was a trap!" He smiles. "What are you smiling about? This isn't a good thing! My child will never know his father! The only family I've ever had is dead! You know I consider my team as my family. All because you didn't press the damn client for more information!" He sits up.

"Are you finished ranting? Kageru-sama." I stare at him.

"What? What are you talking about? You're the Kageru, not me." He smiles.

"Yes, I was. Now, you are. I'm surprised that you were the only one to survive though. You aren't the only Shinobi who can manipulate the thoughts of others." I stare at him, thoroughly pissed at him.

"You were the one? Why?" I grab the edge of his desk, leaving an impression of my fingers and palm in the wood.

"To test you, to show you that you really are the strongest ninja in the village. No one was supposed to die though, I'll admit, that was not planned." I bare my teeth.

"So I'm just supposed to accept that I was deceived by the Kageru? That my best friends were killed because of some test? I don't think so. Kairi-chan is your _daughter_. How can you sit there and justify her death as a test? That guy's lucky I didn't kill him. But I guess that since it was your fault this whole mess happened in the first place, you should be the one who gets the blow. I think you owe me that much. One life in exchange for the three that were lost today. I think that's a fair price. The life of the Kageru is worth three lives." He nods.

"It is a fair price for what I put you through. How will you kill me? No one will stop you." I shake my head.

"Fine then. I'll kill you, the way I choose is best." I move behind him and tilt his head.

"Death by fang? Very clean Yuuki." I growl.

"I'm not going for clean. I'm going for nourishment. The best way for me to kill is to give myself nutrition." I bite him, holding his mouth shut so he can't make any noises. I drain him quickly and drop him. The door opens before I leave the room. Uchiha-Otou walks into the room and bows.

"Kageru-sama." I shake my head and flee the room. I get to my house and lock the door. I don't want anyone to come here. I sit on my bed and let flow the tears I had been holding back all night. I cry myself to sleep.


	10. Annoyances

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 9- Annoyances**

I stand at the front of the group of people. The closest person to the deceased. Three urns, three bodies, three names to be carved into the memorial. It's been a week since they died. I was dragged into the position of Kageru. I wore the annoying outfit and hat and everything. I'm almost ready to rip this shit off and leave. I run away before I have to give a speech about them. I throw the hat and robe off as I run. I get to training ground 47 and jump over the fence. I run through the forest and to the building in the center. I burst through the doors and throw myself onto the floor, crying. I hear someone come into the building.

"Yuuki-chan? It's Kora. Are you in here?" I wipe my eyes and stand up.

"Yeah, I'm in here Kora-neesama. What do you want?" She hugs me tightly.

"I heard about the baby. Congratulations." I hug her back.

"What am I going to do? The family will want to raise the baby." She smiles.

"You'll figure it out, Yuuki. You always do. It's been a week, you should calm down. You're Kageru now, you have stuff to handle." I look at her.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to sit back and move on with my life when my best friends are dead? Especially when it was my fault? You make no sense Kora-neesama." I pull away from her and run to my house. I've never locked my door until now. I lie on the bed and cry.

"_Yuuki-chan! I came as soon as I heard! What happened?" I turn at the sound of Michiru-chan's voice. She runs up to me and hugs me._

"_What have you heard, Michiru-chan?" She stares at me._

"_I heard about the murders. Were they really attacked by the Akatsuki?" I nod._

"_Yes, we were. It's entirely my fault Michiru-chan! I should have stayed with them! Maybe he'd still be alive then." I sink to the floor._

"_It's okay, Yuuki-chan. You did what you thought was best. I also heard that you were having a kid. Is that true?" I nod. I can't hear her thoughts; she never hides her mind from me. I frown._

"_I am, and it's his. Why are you blocking your mind? You really blame me don't you? You hate me now don't you?" She looks at me, I figured her out. She nods._

"_The only reason I haven't killed you already is because I heard that you were pregnant. I'm not going to kill you when you're carrying a child. And if it's his, I have to deal with you. Have you told my father?" I nod, she walks off._

"_Michiru-chan?" She stops._

"_Don't call me that. It's his fault I'm not in my rightful place in the family, and it's your fault that I never will be able to reach that. I have to protect you and your damn child. That's the only way my father would allow me back into the house, if I protected you and your child. I hate you Yuuki. Whether you're the Kageru or not. I hate you for killing my brother, and ruining my family." She disappears then and I start crying. I stop. The last time I had a dream like this, it came true! The dream about the fight. I only just thought of that! I wonder why._

I sit up. I hadn't even realized that I was asleep. I don't feel better, I feel just as tired. A knock on the door. I sigh.

"Who is it?"

"Hyuuga." Lovely, they're already here to ask about the rumors.

"One moment Hyuuga-sama!" I get out of bed and go to the door. I unlock it and let him in. "Can I help you Hyuuga-sama?" He nods and sits on the couch.

"Actually, I was curious about some rumors I've heard going around town. Is it true that you're pregnant?" I nod.

"The only rumors that would spread this early on, when I'm not showing, would be the truth. I suppose you're curious as to who the father is." He nods.

"Of course I am. As far as I know, you were with my son Muro, waiting for the both of you to become old enough to marry. I hadn't realized the two of you had already-." I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Please, I'm still rather upset about the events of last week. There is a reason why the door was locked. I wanted to be alone for a while. So, what do you want from me, besides your grandchild?" He stares at me.

"I don't want him enough to pull him away from his mother. The family will help raise him. When he gets old enough, he'll be given the choice to live with you or the family. Either way, he'll become the head of the family one day." I nod, I figured as much. I just wasn't expecting him to give us so much freedom. I suppose it's because I wasn't married to Muro yet. I hold back tears at the thought of him. I wipe my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't control my emotions very well at the moment." He nods.

"I understand. You lost all of your closest friends in one blow. It must be horrible for you." He stands up.

"Thank you for telling me the plan for my son. It gives me one less thing to worry about." He smiles.

"You're welcome Yuuki-sama. I know it wasn't really you're fault. That's what the main problem is for you correct? You blame yourself for the….accident. Don't, fate is cruel to everyone at some point in life. It just depends on who you are that changes the time when it strikes. I'll be seeing you, Yuuki-sama." I nod and lock the door behind him. I lean against the door and slide onto the floor, crying. He doesn't understand. It _was_ my fault. I had teamwork drilled into me my entire life, and I had to be stupid and move ahead of the team after a less immediate threat than what we were faced with.

If I had stayed, they wouldn't be dead. We would have made it to the wave country, figured out the fraud of the mission and come back to the village unharmed. No blood, no foul. And I would be wearing a ring from Muro-kun and planning my own wedding. Kiro-kun is probably pissed at me. At least they had children before this. The Hatake have someone to carry on the line. The Hyuuga only have an illegitimate child on the way. With no living father, no proper family. And the Uchiha only lost one out of seven children. I've ruined the lives of everyone I was close to.


	11. Future

**Yuuki's Story (My Side Part I) 10- Future**

I run from my house to the office. Ready to get the day over with. I hate being Kageru. At least I convinced the council to allow me to wear my normal clothes instead of the annoying hat and robes. I shudder at the thought of those nuisances. As expected, I was intercepted by Haruka and his wife.

"Hey, Oka-chan." I smile politely, not wanting to talk at the moment.

"Hey Haruka-kun, *sigh* Kairi-chan."

"Um, Yuuki-sama? Are you okay? You seem a bit depressed." I growl at her words.

"Of course I'm depressed! It's my birthday, if you haven't noticed. And I think that if you were paying attention, I get depressed every year on my birthday! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. So, I'll be seeing you later." Ugh, I despise her. She's all wrong for Haruka. I don't know why he seems to like her enough to have asked his cousin, her father, for her hand. I might just be picky about his love life, because he's my son. I wish him every happiness.

I get to the office without incident and slump at my desk, waiting for the piles of papers that accompany my days. Nothing comes; no one comes into the office. In fact, I can't hear anyone even in the building. I get up and go out into the hallway. "Hello? Is anyone here?" No answer, no one's here. I go back to my desk and stare at the notice that I posted two weeks before. I forgot about that. Everyone wanted to give me a break for my birthday, I forgot to deny that request and they still took the day off.

I sigh and leave. I may as well go home. I check to make sure that absolutely no one is in my house before entering. A quiet birthday, for me to mope and be depressed. They do this every year. Since Haruka started looking more like his father and whenever I looked at him it would upset me. That was when he moved in with his grandfather. He couldn't live with me, because I was so depressed. I tried to hide the depression and look happy. With no success. I lie on the bed and stuff my face in the pillow.

_I look around me; I recognize the room I'm in. This is the living room of the Uchiha house. A man that I don't know walks into the room from the kitchen._

"_Hey, Yuuki! Did you come to get Itachi? He's in the back with his brother. I'll go get him." Who's Itachi? I'm confused, I don't know this man, but he seems to know me. He runs down the hall. "Itachi, I think that Sasuke-kun can survive without you for today, Yuuki's here."_

"_Sure, Otou-sama. Give me a minute." I recognize that voice though. Ushiiro-oniisama. Tears fill my eyes; I wipe them away before anyone sees. The first man returns, followed by a boy, I think about 5 or 6 years old. This must be Itachi; he looks just like Ushiiro-oniisama probably did when he was that age. He smiles at me and runs out the door. "I'll be waiting at the training grounds, Yuuki-sensei!" He runs to the training grounds._

"_He's always so eager to train. He certainly is your son. I don't remember ever acting like that." My son? I only have one child, and I don't think I'd ever be able to find love again. I shake my head in confusion. This makes no sense. Why would I be seeing this? Is this my future? Will I find love again?_

"_Can I go see Sasuke?" He smiles and nods, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the back room, this is where I used to sleep! It's been transformed into a nursery. A crib is in the corner, low enough that Itachi can reach in and play with him. I lean over and look at the baby. He looks just like me! The sketches I found of me as a baby, he looks just like I did then. I gasp in shock and back away. Please, let me wake up! This is too much evidence! I shake my head and run out of the house._

"_Yuuki?" I shake my head and keep running._

I sit bolt upright, gasping for air. I put my head in my hands and rock. That was an impossible future to see. Why do I always do that? A knock on the door startles me.

"Who is it?"

"Haruka. Oka-chan, can I come in?" I sigh and get up.

"Sure, come on in." He walks into the house and hugs me. I quickly pull away and sit on the couch. "Please, don't do that. Not today." He frowns, but sits down beside me.

"Oka-chan, I thought that I should tell you. Kairi-chan's pregnant. You're going to be a grandmother." I smile happily, a distraction from my strange dreams.

"That's great! Congratulations! How far along is she?" He laughs at my sudden joy.

"She's only a few months, she's just barely showing. We tried to tell you earlier, but you were in such a bad mood, we didn't get the chance." I smile, genuinely happy for the first time in 18 years.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I suppose my behavior around you has been quite uncalled for. You must think I'm a horrible mother." He laughed.

"Not at all, I actually understand why you always got depressed. From the stories. You did your best to raise me right." He stands up and walks to the door. I follow him.

"I really am sorry; it's just that you look so much like him. It's all my fault that you never knew him." He knows that I'm talking about his father. I'm very careful not to mention his name; it hits me worse than Haruka's appearance. He respects that unspoken rule; his father's name is not to be mentioned.

"I'm not going to tell you what I think about that, you already know. I'll be going now, I'm expected back home. See you later, Oka-chan." I nod and he runs up the road, to the Hyuuga estate. I sigh and close the door. I'm glad that he's going to have a child. I just hope that Kairi doesn't have to deal with what I did.

She'd have the family to support her, and she's already a member of the family, so she wouldn't go through what I did. Trying to raise a child, without the help of his father. Having the family look at you and your son with disgust, all because you weren't married to the man before you got pregnant. At least my grandchild will be raised with her family around her, both parents, her aunts and uncles and cousins and grandparents. I'm truly happy for them.

The End (For Now)


	12. Notice

**HIATUS/REWRITE NOTICE**

! !

! Rewrite Notice !

Because I have been improving my writing style and I am dissatisfied with the current state of the following stories:

Cherry Blossom's Late Bloom, Dark Blade, Digital Dream, Eagle Spark, Emily and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Raising a Hero'), Lost in Spira (To be retitled 'The Secret Summoner'), Narissa and the Olympians (To be retitled 'Unwilling Hero'), Sword Transcending Time (To be retitled 'Queen Blades'), Tsubasa no Tenshi Angel Wings (To be retitled 'Tenshi no Tsubasa o'), Yuuki's Story

I'm rewriting them from almost scratch. I am also re-playing/reading/watching the series this is based on so as to be more accurate in non-au situations.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! Hiatus Notice !

Because I'm either rewriting the story or it's on my hard drive that is currently out of commission, all of my stories except completed stories and:

Tails of a Copy Cat

Are on hiatus until further notice. I promise that I will have my hard drive fixed as soon as possible so I can get back to work on my older stories.

! !

! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! ! !

! ! ! !

! ! !

! !

! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DELETED WHEN I ADD NEW CONTENT !


End file.
